


Repercussions

by pherryt



Series: Avenger Clauses [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post Mission, Rimming, Spitroasting, knots, lingering magic, mention of the possibility of getting pregnant but no one gets pregnant, smut with feelings, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: It's been a few months since Sam discovered that the clauses in the Avengers Contract were not just a hypothetical and things were going well. The three of them - Sam, Bucky and Clint - have all but forgotten about that event other than that it had brought them together.And now it was about to come back and bite them in the ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Series: Avenger Clauses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074455
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Repercussions

**Author's Note:**

> So - Warnings - The non consensual body mod is them becoming Alphas and Omegas - but everything between THEM is consensual.
> 
> This is for the U2: Nesting square for the Bucky Barnes Bingo

Bucky paused in the doorway and let himself lean on it, gazing in wondering disbelief at his boyfriends as they slept. He’d been with Clint the longest, since not even a year after he’d come back to the tower but Sam was still a shiny new addition after the events just a few months prior.

How Sam had the patience to put up with not just his moodiness but Clint’s recklessness, Bucky didn’t know, but he was really fucking grateful for it.

The urge to be with them, in their arms, to tuck himself against them hit Bucky hard and he inhaled sharply, though he held himself still. He continued to stare, now trying to plot out how best to get into the bed without waking either of them up. At least he didn’t have to worry about noise – Sam slept like the dead and there was a glint of purple on the bedside table closest to Clint.

Pushing himself off the door jam, Bucky crossed the room and eased himself up on the bed, crawling exhaustedly into the space between Sam and Clint. Sam was starfished out on the bed with half the sheets kicked off, while Clint was curled into a ball around a pillow. Bucky was glad he knew better than to read anything into that, into the fact that they weren’t curled around each other. He knew well that when he was gone, they did that – alternating between clinging to each other and making sure there was a Bucky sized hole for him to crawl into when he came home off a solo mission.

Not that this had been a  _ solo  _ mission – Steve and Thor had gone along too – but the end result had been the same. Bucky had gone, and Clint and Sam had not.

Bucky settled in between them with a happy little hum, eyes dragging closed even as he pulled the blankets up to cover them all properly. Almost instantly, Sam and Clint both turned into him, drawn in by his warmth. Clint murmured something and Bucky smoothed his hair back fondly. He couldn’t help whispering, “Go back to sleep,” as he did, despite knowing he wouldn’t be heard.

His eyes closed and he fell into an exhausted sleep, content to just  _ be home _ . The idea that he  _ had  _ one of those, that he had  _ boyfriends _ , filling him with a giddy feeling that washed into his dreams, making them extremely pleasant.

Bucky woke a little while later, feeling a little overwarm and  _ incredibly  _ turned on.

Which might have had something to do with the fact that Clint had just swallowed his cock down right to the root.

“Jesus, Clint,” Bucky moaned. Clint looked up, though he gave no indication that he’d heard Bucky, his eyes twinkling as his tongue moved sinfully along Bucky’s cock while he moved his mouth up and down the shaft.

Sam was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t surprising considering he was an early riser and Clint was not. He was probably out running with Steve who was some kind of masochist, Bucky was sure. Why else would he get up that early to go  _ running _ after getting home from a mission as late as they had?

Not that Bucky really cared one way or the other currently, not with Clint providing ample incentive to pay attention to right here, right now, except to wish that Sam was here  _ too _ .

Clint shifted and a finger slid up between Bucky’s cheeks and circled his hole. He groaned again, pushing down to take Clint inside of him, feeling suddenly desperately, desperately empty.

Looking somewhat dazed himself, Clint popped off Bucky’s dick and stared up at him. “Fuck, you and Sam already have fun without me?”

Bucky frowned. “Not unless I was sleeping through it,” he said, the words choking off as a second and then a third finger easily breached him without much more than a breath between one and the next.

Clint didn’t seem to hear him. He was licking his lips, eyes glued to his fingers thrusting in and out of Bucky’s ass in a parody of what Bucky  _ really  _ wanted. “You’re so open and wet for me already,” Clint muttered. “I’m _ really _ gonna have to thank Sam for that.”

Before Bucky could begin to beg for Clint to just  _ fuck  _ him already, Clint withdrew his fingers and lined himself up, pushing himself inside of Bucky in one quick, easy thrust, both of them groaning in tandem. Clint draped himself over Bucky, sliding his hands up Bucky’s legs and back down his thighs, pushing them open and wide and sliding in deeper.

Bucky grabbed Clint’s stubbled jaw in his hand and yanked him into a deep kiss, tasting himself on Clint’s lips, then pulled back to grunt out ‘ _ move _ ’ very clearly where Clint could see the word forming.

Chuckling, Clint obliged, pulling back and almost out before thrusting back in. Bucky felt him, sliding thick and hard inside him, and his dick twitched, a pulse in time to the swoop in his gut as Clint proceeded to pound into Bucky, making sure to fill him good, the way Bucky liked best.

Each thrust from Clint had his stomach and those damnable abs dragging along Bucky’s leaking cock, each brush of his cock against Bucky’s prostate ratcheting up the fire in Bucky’s veins higher and higher. His fingers dug into the blankets as he writhed under Clint, until he couldn’t take it any longer, and Bucky was grasping at Clint’s ass to pull him in hard.

Clint’s head dropped into the crook of Bucky’s neck and he was panting, hips moving frantically into Bucky. “Fuck,” Clint gasped out. “Fuck, you feel so good, Buck…”

And then with a final thrust, Clint shuddered in Bucky’s grasp and spilled inside him. Bucky rode out Clint’s orgasm, clenching around him until Clint shifted to get a hand on Bucky.

It didn’t take long after that before Bucky was coming too and the two of them lay spent on top of each other, gasping and breathing hard. A curl of heat still wriggled inside of Bucky, but he was content to bask in the moment.

And then Clint shifted, and his still hard cock moved inside Bucky, causing Bucky to gasp as he saw stars. Clint pushed up on his elbows, staring down at where they were still joined and his eyebrows rose.

“Huh… that’s… new…” he said, a little uncertainly, eyes flicking back up to Bucky’s face. Sweat shone over Clint’s skin and he bit his lip.

Bucky smirked a little, feeling a tad breathless. “Not exactly,” he said. “We’ve all been hit with sex pollen and spells a few times too often for this to be out of the ordinary.”

“True,” Clint said thoughtfully, easing back out and into Bucky slowly, gently. Bucky’s eyes rolled up into his head as he arched off the bed with a groan. “Should we be worried? We should be worried about that, right?”

“Who the fuck cares,” Bucky groused. “Just  _ fuck  _ me –“

Clint sat back, gathering Bucky in his arms and pulling him down on his cock, grinning into Bucky’s neck as Bucky shuddered and clutched at Clint’s shoulders.

“This too much?” Clint whispered into Bucky’s ear, nuzzling into his neck before biting down on it lightly.

“Too slow,” Bucky grumbled, feeling heat flare up inside him again, sharp and needy. He was close already, and wasn’t that just odd? But he was too desperate to really give it much thought. Instead, he braced himself, then with a quick movement that caught Clint more than a little off guard, Bucky got Clint flat on his back and staring up at Bucky in aroused awe.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Clint whispered, hips snapping up to bury himself deep inside Bucky. Bucky slid his hands over Clint’s chest, mapping over all the scars – big and little – that resided there, stories told written in Clint’s skin. He groaned as he rocked on Clint’s cock, chasing his orgasm with abandon, feeling Clint pulsing inside him. Bucky shifted and –

“AH!” Bucky’s cry was nearly punched out of him as Clint’s cock hit him just perfectly. He did it again and again, hips shuddering as his second orgasm flowed through him, coating Clint’s chest in white streaks.

“Buck – Bucky – “ Clint whined, pushing up into Bucky, making him whimper softly.

“Sweetheart, you’re  _ still  _ hard,” Bucky said, surprised. “Did you come?”

Clint stared at him, a little dazed, a little feverishly maybe. He swallowed and nodded.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky soothed, running a hand down Clint’s chest and back again, along his ribs and abs. “I know how to take care of that.”

Sliding off Clint’s cock – was it  _ bigger  _ than before? Surely not – Bucky eased his way down Clint’s body, grasping Clint’s cock in his hand and stroking it, grinning up at Clint as he fell back with a gasp, hands reaching for Bucky.

Bucky ached, his own cock throbbing and more than willing to keep going, something hot and wanting winding deeper in him even as his mind tried to say  _ something was wrong.  _ Super Soldier refractory periods were absolutely a thing but this…  _ Clint…  _ it shouldn’t have been happening. Maybe he  _ should _ be worried, like Clint had started to ask. But Bucky wasn’t wrong either, situations like this cropped up often enough that it was pretty much old hat. He knew what would help.

And leaving Clint alone like this wouldn’t help.

Above him, Clint was whimpering and Bucky leaned in, lipping at the tip of his cock and moaning at the taste of it exploding over his tongue. Jesus, how did he taste  _ so good?  _ Bucky caved, taking all of Clint’s cock into his mouth, his head swimming with the scent and taste of it, the weight of it on his tongue as he curled it around Clint’s hot length.

He lost himself in worshipping Clint’s dick the way it deserved, drawing out moaning gasps and broken off curses, fingers tangling into Bucky’s hair. He hummed around Clint’s cock, taking it easily when Clint jerked upward.

“Well, fuck me.” Sam’s voice washed over Bucky, making him shiver in anticipation. He popped off Clint’s cock, giving it several lazy strokes as he turned to look at Sam, trying to shake his hair out of his eyes so he could take Sam in and possibly tempt him over.

Even from here, Bucky could see how dilated Sam’s eyes were, the rapid pulse at his throat as his heartbeat picked up.

“You gonna join us or just watch?” Bucky drawled.

“As pretty a picture as the two of you make,” Sam drawled right on back, before stalking over to join them. “You’re too enticing to pass up.”

Sam’s hands trailed up over the flesh of Bucky’s ass, all the way up his spine to grip at the base of his neck before leaning down to kiss Bucky, long and thoroughly. Bucky’s hand stilled on Clint’s cock as Sam wholly distracted him. Clint made a sound of protest and Sam broke away from Bucky’s mouth with a grin that made Bucky’s insides heat up and the ache between his legs grow.

“Mm… that boy sure tastes good, don’t he? Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to use, the way you and Clint like, while I…” Sam let go of Bucky’s neck and his eyes followed his hand down the path of Bucky’s back, halting over his ass. Giving it a light caress, teasing even. Bucky groaned, dropping his head to pillow it on Clint’s thigh and to push his ass into Sam’s hand. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Sam’s voice had gone rough, needy, and he disappeared from Bucky’s view, his hand dropping away and leaving Bucky’s skin bereft of the warmth of it. But Bucky could hear the sound of clothes falling away and another wave of  _ need  _ rolled through him. He shifted to push his ass in the air, inviting Sam to get on with it, and then Clint’s hands in Bucky’s hair guided him back over Clint’s cock.

“How many times you two gone already?” Sam asked suddenly, fingers pushing inside of Bucky without warning or teasing of any kind. Bucky whimpered around Clint’s cock and Clint’s fingers tightened in his hair, a gasp easily reaching Bucky’s ears. “You’re leakin’ so  _ much _ …”

“Just get in him, already,” Clint grunted. “You know he’s dyin’ for it.”

“True,” Sam conceded, “But I need to do something else first.”

Sam withdrew his fingers and then Bucky nearly went boneless as Sam’s tongue breached his hole, his hands gripping Bucky’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart for easier access and leaving Bucky feeling exposed in the best of ways. Sam groaned against him, and the soft swipe of his tongue became a more vigorous, pointed thrusting and licking.

Bucky’s knees went weak as Sam continued and only Sam’s hands on him kept Bucky upright.

“Sam lickin’ you clean?” Clint said as he took control of Bucky’s head, pulling it up and down over his cock. “Gonna have to fill you up all over again.”

Bucky groaned at both thoughts. Clint had a dirty mouth sometimes, but he loved it. Clint gasped and arched upwards at the vibrations around his cock from Bucky’s groan so he did it again, pressing his lips tight around the hot length.

Sam pulled back, and Bucky whined at the loss.

“Easy, easy, I got ya, Bucky,” Sam muttered. “Damn, you taste good today.”

The tip of his cock teased at Bucky’s whole and Bucky rocked back, trying to take him in and then Sam was slamming into Bucky and driving him down on Clint’s cock. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut, feeling Sam filling him up, stretching him wide open easily, the head of Clint’s cock hitting the back of Bucky’s throat. Clint was cursing and writhing under Bucky, and Bucky took the opportunity to push Clint’s legs apart, to slip a finger down to circle at Clint’s hole, wishing he had the lube at hand.

A problem Sam  _ wasn’t  _ having, his fingers gripping Bucky still while Sam’s hips moved, slick skin slapping wetly together.

“Lord, Bucky, you feel so  _ good,”  _ Sam murmured. Warmth thrilled through Bucky – he always loved to hear them praising him, even as they rode him hard.

Sam curled around Bucky, bringing his chest flush with Bucky’s back, driving his cock hard and deep. Bucky whimpered. Sam felt bigger than usual, the way he’d thought Clint had looked. But it felt real fuckin’ good, each thrust filling him with two cocks as Bucky let his mouth go slack, letting Sam push him down onto Clint, letting Clint thrust up into his willing mouth, stretching him near as wide was Sam was.

Sam growled against his skin, biting down on Bucky’s shoulder the way Clint had, but harder. Bucky’s eyes rolled at the sudden intense pleasure from it, clenching around Sam’s cock and drawing a curse and several harsh thrusts.

Underneath Bucky, Clint’s own movements became frantic and Bucky just slid his hands back up over Clint’s thighs, then around the sides till he could grasp Clint’s ass and urge him onward, to fill his mouth, to let Bucky drink him down.

Clint let out a cry and if Bucky had thought Clint had tasted good before, his cock slick with precome, it was nothing to the taste that burst into Bucky’s mouth when Clint came, hard, arching up into Bucky’s face and jerking slightly.

Bucky was so lost in the haze of pleasure from Sam fucking him, and Clint using his mouth and the unusually good taste of Clint on his tongue – not that Bucky didn’t normally enjoy the taste of his partners in any form, but this was something  _ more –  _ that he didn’t fully register that Sam was getting close until Sam grunted, spilling inside Bucky while he ground against Bucky’s ass.

Reaching down, Sam covered Bucky’s cock and stroked as his hips jerked against Bucky. Bucky came hard, panting against Clint’s thighs, Clint’s hands petting through his hair and his eyes fluttered closed once more, stars filling his vision.

They lay there a few moments, Sam draped over him, still rocking lightly with soft moans. Opening his eyes against the drag of a bone deep bliss, Bucky noticed that Clint had finally gone soft, though he was still dribbling spurts of come. Bucky dragged his fingers through it as Clint’s dick finally stopped twitching and coming and he licked it with a hum.

Clint cursed and Sam huffed a laugh in Bucky’s ear before pushing himself up –

And coming to a confused halt when Sam didn’t slip out, Bucky grunting at the tug – not quite painful, but definitely unexpected.

Sam was still hard, the way Clint had been, Bucky realized. But even worse than that –

“Are you fucking stuck?” Bucky demanded, trying to push up and crane around to see for himself. What was going on?

“Oh my god,” Sam whispered, confused horror in his voice. Bucky shifted and the both of them groaned as Sam pressed against his prostate and came  _ again _ . “Bucky, stop moving!”

Clint peered down at them with a frown, then leaned around to grab his aids and slip them on, apparently unwilling to just attempt to read lips anymore. “Okay, what’s going on?” he asked cautiously.

“I’m… stuck,” Sam said, embarrassment now coloring his voice.

“How the fuck can you be stuck?” Clint asked, blinking at them both.

“How the fuck should I know?” Sam ground out. “This isn’t possible, man. It’s gotta be another of your crazy Avenger clauses.”

Heat pulsed through Bucky again, the ache between his legs returning and he moaned, pushing up into Sam, mouthing at Clint’s thigh.

“Bucky?” Clint asked hesitantly, a hand cupping his cheek and drawing his face up to look Clint in the eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a dream, sweetheart,” Bucky said hazily. “Like I need to be fucked into next week.”

“Goddammit, Barnes,” Sam said. “Not that I don’t like the idea, but this ain’t normal. What crazy shit did you bring home last night?”

“Nothin’,” Bucky protested weakly, trying to force his mind to focus on anything but the throbbing ache of need that was growing by the second. “We all had a clean bill of health from Bruce before he let us go.”

“JARVIS?” Clint shot the call upwards.

“Yes, Agent Barton?”

“Are, uh, Steve or Thor experiencing an… increased libido?”

There was a pause as they waited for an answer, one which Bucky filled by moaning and rocking back on Sam’s cock, each rolling shift getting a little more desperate. Sam cursed, trying to hold Bucky still, but Bucky was relentless in pursuing his pleasure. He was just about to beg Sam to just get with the program already when JARVIS finally answered Clint’s question.

“It appears that is the case. If you would permit me to scan you, the others are also exhibiting certain physical changes that are likely responsible.”

“Do you know why I’m  _ stuck?”  _ Sam asked, before relenting and giving Bucky exactly what he wanted, though it was more grinding than thrusting now. It still felt good, Sam’s thick cock – was it always this thick? Had it  _ grown  _ while it was inside him? Was that why they were now stuck together? – pressing up against all the right places, bringing him closer and closer to the edge once more. The tugging was strangely both pleasurable and uncomfortable, and Bucky lost himself to once more chasing his orgasm, the conversation around him becoming a meaningless drone.

In the lull after his – wait, how many had it been? Four, he thought it might have been four –  _ fourth  _ orgasm, the heat inside of him seemed to cool, finally. He lay slumped on his stomach, face in Clint’s naked lap while hands carded through his hair and more soothed up and down his back. With a wet squelch that would have made Bucky wince if he’d had the energy to, Sam finally separated from Bucky. He whimpered at the empty feeling, at the slickness leaking out of him, Clint shifting him, dragging him further up on the bed to lay beside him.

He drifted in their arms, basking in a different sort of heat. Somewhere in there, he was cleaned up and Sam and Clint curled around him, the urge to fuck having faded away.

* * *

When next Bucky woke, he was filled with a different urge. Neither Sam nor Clint were in sight, but he could smell both coffee and bacon and so he relaxed. He stretched, an itch under his skin, making him jittery.

He jumped up from the bed, not caring that he was still naked – why should he? He looked good and his boyfriends made sure he knew it – and went through a few, small exercises to try and ease the jitteriness away before he went looking for said boyfriends.

Not that he’d have to go far, or use much sleuthing to figure out where they were. Finishing the exercise, he turned away from the bed –

And then he turned back, frowning.

It… looked wrong.

Bucky tilted his head, putting his arms over his chest as he considered the massive bed, biting at his lips the whole while. The bed was messy, sure, but he’d gotten used to that as a regular state of affairs. Still, something tugged at him and he moved to fix the bed.

When he was done, he stepped back and blinked.

Nope. Still not right.

He spent the next ten minutes grabbing every extra blanket and pillow out of the closet and rearranging them on the bed. But when that _still_ didn’t feel right – and really, what the fuck? – Bucky tore every bit of it off the bed and stared around the room looking for the perfect –

_ Ah! There! _

Rearranging some of the furniture to make the corner he’d picked even roomier, Bucky settled into arranging all the blankets and pillows there instead, saving a couple blankets back. Using the furniture for an anchor, he used these to form the top and sides, and even a roof of sorts, strategically draping the blankets until they were just right. 

The end result was a cozy, fluffy little nook, big enough for three to fit comfortably without knocking it apart and Bucky felt a sense of satisfaction at last.

“Babe, what are you  _ doing?”  _ Sam’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s waist and pulled him back into the heat of him and Bucky let himself go boneless against him. Sam grunted lightly at the sudden weight and Bucky made to shift, blushing because he’d forgot he was a little heavier than most, what with the arm and all. “Nuh uh, you’re fine. Now talk to me.”

Bucky shrugged. “Don’t know. Bed didn’t  _ feel  _ right.” He gestured in front of the. “This does.”

“You built a blanket fort?” Clint called eagerly as he stepped around Bucky and Sam, still just as naked as Bucky and Sam were. “Man, this is really fucking cool!” He pushed forward and Sam caught his arm.

“Clint, no,” Sam said, voice stern. “Breakfast first. We’re not ruining Bucky’s hard work with crumbs and accidental spills.”

“Fiiiine,” Clint said, rolling his eyes a little before grabbing Bucky’s hand and leaning in for a kiss. “Good morning.”

Together they urged him out of the room, Bucky casting longing looks back at the blanket fort before shaking his head to clear it and follow them out. They sat at the table, plates piled high with bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns and fresh fruit, and Bucky wondered how long they’d been out here making breakfast ready.

A surge of warmth, of love, flooded through him, coloring Bucky’s face. It was no secret – to him – that he loved Clint and was already in love with Sam too, but something about it suddenly felt so overwhelmingly right that he wasn’t sure what to do with that, so he dug into the food instead.

“So,” Sam said, halfway through Bucky’s second plate. “About this morning…”

“What about it?” Bucky asked, wondering if he even really wanted to know the answer.

Sam cleared his throat. “Ah, you know what,” he said. “I’ll just let Bruce explain.” A screen flickered to life in the center of the table and it split to reveal Bruce and the rest of the team. The only one missing was Natasha.

Bucky eyed the displays. All the screens showed simply from the chest up, but only Bruce was wearing a shirt or – as far as Bucky could tell – anything else at all. Not that it mattered, every Avenger here had more than seen Bucky and the rest of the team naked on more than one occasion, with frequent dips into the far more intimate side of things.

“Hey, everyone ready?” Bruce asked, pushing up his glasses.

“Ready for what, exactly?” Bucky asked.

“Well, the good news is, we think we finally know what Loki’s spell was, all those months back,” Bruce said nervously. “There’s a trace of his magic lingering on all of you right now.”

“And the bad news?” Bucky asked.

“All of you have been changed on some fundamental level into something… more. A little more… primal, and we don’t know if it’s permanent or not.”

“ _ What _ ?” Bucky growled, the food in his stomach becoming a lead weight at the idea that someone had fucked with his body once more. The fork in his hands bent.

Clint and Sam edged closer, one on either side of him, but didn’t touch him, letting him dictate what he needed. Bucky didn’t  _ know  _ what he needed.

Thor leaned into the camera. “Fear not, my friend, I shall endeavor to find my brother and have him put us back to rights.”

On the other split screen, Tony snorted in disbelief while beside him, Clint shuddered. And suddenly, Bucky knew what he needed. He leaned into Clint, giving and receiving comfort at the same time, while nodding at Sam to let him know it was okay to do the same. He closed his eyes as the three of them pressed close together and he let out a steadying breath.

“So what, exactly, did he do to us?” Bucky finally bit out.

“Near as we can figure, the changes mostly deals with the sexual. You might have noticed that some of you don’t um… need lube anymore, and some of you get ‘stuck’ after you’ve fucked. That, by the way, is called a knot, and it’s meant to ensure a higher risk of pregnancy.”

“ _ Pregnancy?”  _ Bucky blurted, voice going dangerously low.

“Luckily you're not fertile,” Bruce said to Bucky and Bucky sagged in relief. Then Bruce turned to face the screen where Tony was sitting in Steve’s lap, Steve nuzzling into his neck. “You, on the other hand...”

Tony went pale. “ _ Excuse _ me?” Beneath him, Steve had stilled and was slowly looking up at Bruce in near horror. It was almost comical to watch, except for the fact that  _ their bodies had been changed. _

“For lack of better terminology, we’re going to use some terms I found being used in fiction when I tried to research if anything like this has been seen before,” Bruce went on. “Steve, Sam, Clint – the three of you are Alphas, while Bucky, Tony and Thor are Omegas.”

“Honestly, most of this isn’t really going to impact you – you’re all in stable relationships where your… increased needs can be met. You might notice a strengthening in your sense of smell, a change in certain…  _ tastes-“ _ Bruce blushed hard, but did not elaborate and Bucky’s mind immediately flashed back to how  _ good  _ Clint had tasted coming in Bucky’s mouth.

He tried very hard not to blush in turn.

“If there are any other changes or strange urges, please let me or JARVIS know so we can catalog everything, just in case,” Bruce said.

“Bucky made the most fantastic blanket fort ever,” Clint blurted. “But couldn’t tell us why. Things like that?”

Bruce blinked. “Oh, well, he could be nesting.”

“ _ Nesting?”  _ Sam asked incredulously. “You mean, like a bird?” Beside them, Clint started cackling into Bucky’s shoulder.

“I mean like any creature who is potentially expecting,” Bruce said.

“But I’m not – you said I couldn’t – “ Bucky protested, panic beginning to rise in him again.

“You can’t,” Bruce assured him. “But your body might not realize that. Tony, Thor, the two of you may want to come down to the lab before you engage in any more… extracurricular activities. Other than that, we just need to decide how public this gets, depending on whether it becomes permanent or not. But that’s a discussion best held with Pepper, not me.”

The screens flickered off and Bucky stared blankly ahead of him. He would be panicking harder than this normally, but for some reason he wasn’t. Clint and Sam were pressed into him, Sam running soothing hands up and down his back and Clint pressing soft kisses into his neck. Bucky breathed in deep and something inside him relaxed even more. He slumped sideways into Clint but reached out for Sam, pulling him in closer.

“You still hungry, or do you want to hole up in that nest of yours?” Sam asked softly.

Bucky thought about it for a second. He  _ was  _ still hungry, but he wanted to curl up in the safe space more. With them, specifically.

“Nest,” he said at last.

They rose as one, Clint almost tripping over Bucky as they did, and cleaned up the food together, his skin itching to return to the nest. Every time the itch became too much, Clint or Sam would lay a hand on him, or stop to give him a kiss and the itch would ease up. Was this another side effect of the change? What did it  _ mean? _

Still as naked as he was when he woke up, Bucky crawled into the nest first, leaving space on either side of him for Sam and Clint to join him.

“So, just a hypothetical question,” Clint said as they settled in, wrapping himself around Bucky and reaching around him to grab at Sam too. “ _ Exactly _ how much rigorous activity do you think this thing can stand up to?”


End file.
